Missing
by alyssialui
Summary: Lily can't find Harry. Marauder's Era. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Lily can't find Harry. Marauder's Era._

_Submission for:_

_**The Dance Competition: **Round 10 - Write about a character getting a fright._

_****The Marauder's Era Competition: ****Round 5 - Your character loses something of value to them - Lily Evans. Prompts: fast, entity, jutting, close, illness_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Lily ran out of the house as fast as she could, her red hair flying wildly around her head as she entered her backyard. She held her wand out before her, looking about the small yard for any attackers, hoping she wasn't too late.<p>

"Harry?" she cried, looking everywhere for her baby boy. He had been playing in the other room with his blocks when she last checked thirty minutes ago. After popping the potatoes in the oven, she walked out of the kitchen to check on him only to enter an empty living room. The blocks were tossed about the room and the backdoor was wide open.

"Harry?" she cried again, as she searched the hedges and the flowerbeds for the little boy. He had just gone outside, hiding like when they played hide-and-seek. She would soon find his little feet jutting out from beneath the plants. He couldn't have been kidnapped right from under her nose.

Then she came upon the wooden gate in the fence that ran around the backyard, hidden from view from the back porch. It hung open off its hinges and showed the empty street beyond.

"Harry?" she cried again, collapsing onto the ground with her face in her hands. She was a terrible mother. How could she lose her only son? How could she let him be taken away by a mysterious entity? She was supposed to protect him from all evils, take care of him through all illness, hold him close to her when he had trouble sleeping, to love him with all her heart, and she had lost him!

"Ma!" a tiny voice cried out. She pulled her head out of her hands to see her little boy running alongside a large black dog, gripping tightly onto its fur to keep from tripping.

She held her arms out for him to run into before she lifted him off the ground. "Harry," she cried in relief. "I was so worried."

Then she looked at the dog who was looking guiltily down at his paws. With just a thought, the large dog shifted into her husband's best friend. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I thought you heard when I popped through the Floo and I just thought I take the little monster out for a walk as Padfoot."

Lily looked from the man's remorseful face to her son's smiling one. She swiped at the tears that hung in the corner of her eyes and said, "Alright, Sirius. No harm done. Let's just go back inside."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Harry and Padfoot go for a walk. I know Sirius is his godfather, but little Harry would call him 'uncle'._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Transfiguration Assignment #1 - Write about one of the known animagus using their animal form_

_**ART CLUB: **Photography** - **Write about a character who feels fascinated by/connected to a (magical) animal. Prompt: soft fur, silence_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the rug of the living room, his legs spread wide as he stacked his blocks as high as he could reach. If he got them high enough, he could show Mummy and she'd clap her hands and smile and she'd kiss him and hug him and-<p>

A sudden whooshing noise broke the silence, surprising the little boy and causing his tower to fall, scattering the blocks across the living room. He turned to see a man stepping out of the green fire, his hair long and a wide smile on his face.

"Harry!" the man cried before scooping him into his arms. Harry giggled. He knew this man and he always liked his hugs. They were always large and warm and cuddly.

"How about we go for a walk?" the man asked.

Harry liked walks so he nodded.

The man carried him out of the house and opened the back gate. He placed him on the ground before he took a step back. Before Harry's eyes, the man shifted into a large black dog. The little boy stared in fascination, always amazed by his uncle's powers.

"Pa'foo!" he cried, throwing his tiny arms around the dog's neck, his fingers nestled into his soft fur. He pressed his nose against the dog's snout before he licked his face. Harry giggled again from the wetness.

The dog tossed his head over his shoulder and Harry climbed onto his back before they ran out of the open gate. The little boy should have been afraid. He always went outside with Ma and Da, but he had Pa'foo, who could scare anyone but not little Harry. Pa'foo was brave. Pa'foo would protect him from the monsters and the strange people.

They ran down to the small playground and Harry jumped off and ran to the swings. Pa'foo ran behind a bush and then his uncle came over to push him. Harry laughed as he soared higher and higher, having a great time with his uncle.

They came back home, Harry walking beside Pa'foo now while holding onto his fur, to see his mother in the garden on the ground, her hands over her eyes. Was she playing hide-and-seek without him?

"Ma!" he cried, letting go of Pa'foo and running to her. She picked him up and held him close to her chest. Harry felt her sadness. Why was Ma sad? Harry turned and saw Uncle was sad too. Did something happen?

Then his Ma smiled. "Let's go inside," she said softly, hugging him tightly. Harry still wasn't sure what had happened but he was happy his Ma wasn't crying anymore. He never wanted her to cry again.


End file.
